Prima's Story
by SailorWinxFanClub
Summary: Fifteen years ago, Prima;s realm was destroyed by three evil witches. Now in the present, she has recurring dreams about her realm. And she has been found by the witches, who are what they were years ago....
1. Danger in the Past

Prima's Stroy

By: SailorWinxFanClub

Chapter One: Danger in the Past

Fifteen years ago, a huge war broke out between the forces of good and evil. At first the peaceful realm of Lithiuma was in the joy of celebrating a party that was specially arranged for the arrival of their princess.

But that joyous nigth had been interrupted by the dark forces. The evil witch Lumina had arrived. But the clever witch had brought along her sisters, Lina and Lacrymosa. Together these three sisters were unstoppable. They had heard about the princess' birth and came as soon as possible. News was spread about the princess being given a very powerful amulet. One of which she was given unlimited power. And the witches wanted it, they'd do what every they could to get their hands on it. Anything.

Now how did this battle come into place? Why, here is your answer.

The night was filled with extreme joy. All of Lithiuma had been invited to the palace for a party.

The room was filled with about 156 guest, excluding the king, queen and the princess. As the king stood and greeted trhe guest, the queen sat on her throne, her daughter in the cradle next to her. The princess had already been given her special amulet. in the center was a jewel that was the color red. It glimmered in the light.

But sadly, only a half and hour had past, and the horror had began.

" Well, well, what an interesting party you've got going on here. " Lumina said. Her long dark hair going down to her waist and blending in to her black and blue dress.

The king commanded them to leave immeadiatly, but they disobeyed.

Lacrymosa said for them to give them the amulet around the princess's neck. The whole kingdom knew they would not.

When the king and queen refused. The battle broke out. They first shot for the king, then moved on to the queen who was holding the princess in her arms tightly, and she started to run away. Then she was shot with a three way blast and fell to the ground.

Lumina walked over first. " Now let's see the little princess. "

When the three sisters went over, they saw that the princess was gone. She had gone missing!

" Where is she? "Lina asked.

" We better not have gone through this whole ordeal for nothing Lumina! " Lacrymosa said.

Lumina was the one that came up with the plans. Sometimes they worked. Sometimes they failed. And this time, it seemed to fail.

Now.. with the princess missing... we shall soon move on the the present.

What has become the lost princess of Lithiuma... the answer will come soon.....


	2. Conserned

Prima's Stroy

By: SailorWinxFanClub

Chapter Two: Conserned

Prima jumped out of her sleep with a fright. She was breathing heavily. The young fariy reached for her necklace around her neck.

" I tried to keep them away Prima. I really did. " a little pixie named Libby said sitting next to Prima.

Prima looked around at her surrounding. She was in her bedroom at Naphea Academy. As she continued to pant, she saw her roomate Melissa starring at her with a worried face.

" Another nightmare I suppose?" asked Melissa.

Melissa had already gotten ready for the school day. But pixie Missy was sleeping on the window seel of their bedroom.

" Yes. Another dream. "Prima answered, still shaking.

" Wel, better get ready. Classes start at 8:30 and it's 8:10. " Melissa said, handing her some clothes. Then Melissa left the room.

Outside, the other dormates were sitting on the sofa waiting for Prima and Melissa.

" I'm going to swing a wild guess and say, she had another nightmare. " Bunny said.

" Yep. " Melissa answered. She had a conserned loook on her face, she tried to hide it, but they all could see it.

" Look, we're worried about her too. But, we don't know what's causing these dreams. " Ruby said.

" We just need a way to figure out what's causing them. " Blossom said. Then they all got an idea and looked at Ruby.

" What? Oh... " Ruby said.

The idea was for Ruby to use one of her powers to ask the birds to spy on Prima. That way they may find out what is causing these nightmares. Or at least what they are about. Either way, they had to know.

" So it's settled. Ruby aske the birds and they listen in. " Melissa said.

' Plan. " the other four said in unison.

At lunch five of the girls were talking, while Prima was being her loner self. She just sat and made doodles about the images in her dreams.

Most people thought they were revolting. But her friends knew there had to be a reason for these strange images.

Since Prima was sitting far enough from them, far away from any one else, they decided to talk about their plan.

"So have they foun out anything. " Bunny asked Ruby.

" No. Twitter said she couldn't make out what was happening. " Ruby said.

" Hmm. She sure knows how to make them out in those picutres. " Ocean said pointing towards Prima.

" That's true. I really don't like those pictures. They kind of scare me. " Blossom said.

The fairies continued to watch their friend for the next five minutes.

Then out of no where Blossom said, " I need a bonded pixie. "

The others looked at her.

" Where didthat come up in the subject? " Melissa asked.

" No idea. "


End file.
